


aftermath

by Tweety_thetweetybird_00



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweety_thetweetybird_00/pseuds/Tweety_thetweetybird_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the night after the attack on the white house was not an easy one president Asher was taken to hospital and no information was been given to mike or leah even though leah is a nurse at the hospital she was not Ben's nurse nor was she and mike offically Ben's family and they considered connor too young to give information t him so mike and Leah leave the hopital feeling exhhausted, frustrated, and sadness they also leave with a very upset confused and scared connor, who had already lost his mother, his home and was terrified of loosing his father aswell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	aftermath

mikes POV:  
As the doctor finishes checking me over and discharging me, I join leah and connor outside of the ward they took Ben into, Leah hugs me I hug her back and quickly peck her lips, I then look over at connor who is sitting on one of the hospital chairs crying silently into his hands making my heart ache for the young boy who lost his mother, his home and is now terrified of loosing the only family member he has left his dad, me and Leah break apart from our embrace and sit on either side of connor and hug him he hugs us back and cries into us.  
Around 7.00 AM we are told to leave the hospital much to our protest, once we get connor back to our house, we tuck him into the spare room's bed when I am about to leave the room he calls out "Mike will you please stay with me until I fall asleep please?" I smile and nod "of course I will Connor" I then make my way back over to the bed and I sit beside him rubbig soothing circles n his back until I hear the peaceful snores coming from the young boys mouth I smile and gently walk out and into me and Leah's room she is sitting on our bed tears in her eyes. I sit beside her and hug her she cries into my shoulder clinging onto my shirt "that poor boy mike he shouldn't have to go through all this he's so sweet why is life so unfair at times!?" I kiss the top of her head "I don't know babe i don't but all I know is that when things hit rock bottom which they have today things can only get better from here I promise babe"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes in facts or things I am by no means a doctor nor an expert on army/military/political things so please just bear with me thanks also don't be afraid to let me know what you think in the comments thanks


End file.
